Regen
by DoctorBarty
Summary: ER slash SH/JW. Moriarty tells he want Sherlock to commit suicide. But John decided he will die instead of him. [Oomph! - Regen is the song]


"There's only one thing he needs to do to complete his game and that..."

"Sherlock?"

"There's something I need to do", he says harshly.

"What? Can I help?"

"No, on my own."

Sherlock turns and leaves. John frowns. Is he scared? And what Moriarty needs to do?

"I see you liked a show", John hears the voice behind. Familiar scornful tones.

John turns. Hand's looking for the gun, but it's not here, Sherlock got it.

"Keep calm", Moriarty says. "I just wanna talk."

"There is nothing to talk about with you, _Richard Brook_", John says as if spits out the "name".

"What about Sherlock? He's our topic of conversation."

"Don't make me participate in your Game. If I'd like to become its part, I'd rather be one, who is gonna kill you."

"Not enough points", Moriarty sighs with a mock pity.

"Say what do you need. And get out or I'll try to strangle you, though someone of your men gonna shoot me."

"Stranlge? That's how you call your hugs? I mean swimming pool..."

John doesn't answer.

"You don't know how it all should ends", says Moriarty suddenly. That's not a question.

He's not careless clown anymore. He's hard-headed, cold and cruel.

"I want Sherlock to commit suicide."

It's like a punch in the stomach. John thinks that ground is not under his feet anymore.

"Why should he do it?", he breaths out.

"Jo-o-o-ohny!", Moriarty says as if he's disappointed. "Because if he won't die, then someone other will. You, for example."

"Let it be!"

Moriarty looks very thoughtful as he stares at John. As he has an idea.

"I agree", he announces.

"What?"

"Exchange. I do accept the terms of deal. You'll die instead of him. I suppose, watch him suffer is gonna be more fun than watch him dying once."

"You're bastard!" John curses with fury and makes a step closer to Moriarty.

He smiles and shakes his head.

"You should think who will die today."

John sees Sherlock. So important, so special…

"That's me", John says decidedly.

He doesn't afraid. He'll do it. For Sherlock. For all people.

He didn't want to die in Afghanistan. He was useful. But now world could exists without him.

"Where?" John asks shortly.

Yes, what about a scenery?

"Well, St. Bart's rooftop", Moriarty answers without thinking. "Keep in mind I'll watch", he says as farewell and melts in a dark.

Time doesn't stop. Earth is still revolves.

Well, at least he hasn't got questions "Where?", "When?" and "Why?". He knows answers.

He fought for what he loved then.

_Barts. Need Molly's help. SH._

He'll die for who he loves now.

* * *

Sherlock is walking in the lab nervously. John almost knocked off his feet as he opens the door.

"Molly!" Sherlock blurts. "Do you have her number? I need her help."

"It's early morning, Sherlock. She's sleeping, I'm sure."

Fool, funny stuff. But he won't become boorish egoist at the last hour of his life?

John gets mobile phone and creates a text, asking Molly to call Sherlock as she could.

"Moriarty hasn't texted?" asks John warily.

Sherlock shakes his head.

"I don't understand, why… He should tell about a place."

John is silent. He knows a place and condition. But he can't tell.

He goes closer to Sherlock and gives him a hug. Sherlock frowns.

"What's going on?"

"_I don't want to leave you"_, John wants to answer but he can't.

He isn't afraid. But it feels like betrayal. Sherlock was alone all his lifetime till John has appeared. There is no more miserable man, than who was happy, but have lost everything.

"I love you", John whispers, kissing Sherlock's cheek.

"I know", he answers. "But what?.."

"I don't want you to get hurt or something", John isn't listening to him. "Promise me, if I won't be near you'll be okay."

"What?'

"Promise me!"

"Okay", Sherlock says unsurely. He moves, trying to look at John's eyes.

He won't cry.

* * *

_I'm waiting… JM_

"Molly has texted me", John says calmly. "She can't call you. Go to first floor, there's better signal."

Sherlock, without words, takes the phone and races out of lab.

John shakes his head. Well, maybe it's better that they can't say "goodbye" to each other.

John hates goodbyes.

So close and endlessly far. A step to eternity. He ran away from death and now she gives him a hand and calls.

_Hurry. JM._

_Give me a few minutes. _

_"Where are you, John? I called Molly. She'll be here soon."_

"No use", he thought his voice'll be trembling. "No use of fooling Moriarty. You shouldn't fake your death."

_"How? How do you know?.."_

"I'll do it instead of you."

_"NO!_"

There are so much despair and dolor in his voice that John should control himself to not give up. The bet is too high. His life or Sherlock's. And he decided.

"I love you."

He hangs up.

* * *

"Sherlock?"

"Leave me alone, Mycroft", youngest Holmes answers.

He deadly stares at the window. It rains. Drops beats over his reflection… as he's crying.

"If you need therapist's help, you can ask."

"I don't need anything. Leave."

Mycroft stares at brother with anguish, then leaves the room.

Now he is always like this. Silent, moody, broken. Wild energy disappeared from the inside. He doesn't solve crimes anymore. He gave up.

He did lose.

He didn't cry since the moment he saw John's body. Broken. In blood. Then he was shocked, he couldn't believe it's all reality, and after it was useful.

He can't feel anymore.

It rained that day. Maybe, that was clarification?

He doesn't know the answer.

* * *

I can still feel you  
Can neither forgive nor forget you  
Maybe you must lose yourself  
Before you find yourself and be free?..


End file.
